


Geno’s Fear

by WelpThisIsMyLifeNow



Series: Art Trades, Commissions, Gifts, and One-Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans | Geno (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow/pseuds/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow
Summary: Geno finally talks about one of his fears with you.A lil birthday fic for Lunar :)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Art Trades, Commissions, Gifts, and One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Geno’s Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunar_Demise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Demise/gifts).



> If you want some mood for this fic, this is what I was listening to on repeat while writing! [Click here!](https://youtu.be/BePHcXIpy4E)

“Why do you hide your eye?”

Geno looked down at you, his sole visible socket widening in surprise at the question. The two of you were currently resting under a large scarlet oak tree, your head lazily resting on your dear friend’s boney lap as he leaned against the thick, solid wood of the elder tree. 

Both of you had brought books with you; normally, the two of you preferred to huddle inside the cozy library of your house and simply read in mutual space—but today, the outside world had been far too perfect to ignore. Even the novels you’d brought with you (yours a work of fiction, his some kind of stunningly nerdy quantum theory book) had fallen to the wayside in favor of sitting and simply enjoying the weather. The sun was hovering sleepily in the afternoon sky, slanting a hazy light through the leaves—enough to be warm on its own, but easily blown from overheating by the occasional breeze. 

You had been watching the way the shadows of the leaves wavered over the smooth bone of his face—interrupted only by the bandages that were permanently wrapped around his skull. They flexed as he tilted his head curiously, his visibly socket bending with a furrowed brow.

“it’s, uh, a real _eye-sore_.” 

In all the time you’d known him, you’d never asked about the covered half of his face, not once—you were well aware there were things he didn’t like to talk about, and you weren’t the pushy type. That’s not to say you weren’t curious or observant; you saw the way he often touched at it or his chest when he thought about the past, with that sad, far-away look overtaking his features in quieter moments alone.

You _wanted_ to know more about him, but didn’t want to pressure. You figured it might be time to remind him of that.

“Well, I hope it’s not a _sore_ subject, but I’d love to be able to see the other quarter of your face sometime.” You smiled up gently at him—a mix of cautious inquisitiveness and understanding in your eyes. His near-permanent grin remained, but he looked otherwise nervous as he tucked his chin into the folds of his trusty red scarf, sweat dotting the sides of his skull and eyelight moving away from you.

“i, uh, don’t know if i’m ready to _face_ that one quite yet-”

Reaching up, you playfully booped the crest of his nasal ridge with a finger. “That’s fine. Just feeling a bit _nose-y_ , y’know? No pressure, ever.”

He chuckled, looking relieved as he took a deep breath. His stare returned, that sole light making quick bounces in his socket as he seemed to be scanning your face. You simply let him do so, allowing him a shared silence to process his thoughts—taking a moment to listen to the rasping chatter of the swaying leaves and the chirping call of crickets and birds around you. Unexpectedly—after a long stretch of peaceful, musical silence—his look turned unexpectedly tender, sockets creasing in warm mirth as he caught your eyes.

Your heart thudded softly in your chest, and you shyly looked away from him. It was suddenly difficult to return his stare as you ignored the heat rising to your face. “Jeeze, what’s that look for?”

He laughed lowly again, and you felt a boney finger touch at your nose—instantly sending you wrinkling it at the contact, breathily giggling as you forced your look back at him. He still had that same look in his eyes, though his grin was now more spirited. 

“ya always _nose_ what to say, huh?” You had _no_ idea what he meant by that—but he spoke again, heaving a deep breath. “i’ve, uh, told ya ‘bout my brothers sans and papyrus, yeah?”

“Yeah?” you said, smile falling as you looked up at him seriously. It was rare that he ever spoke about them—he’d briefly mentioned something about losing a brother, but hadn’t told you much more than that.

“well… sans is me, but... better.”

Raising a brow, you balked at the sentiment. “What?”

“we’re basically the same person—same appearance, same great humor, same love for our bro, same interests and all. except... he’s not broken like i am. he’s been through a lot too, but not the same. some… really bad things went down, things that would really bend a guy out of shape, y’know?” 

He then touched the bandages gently, an obviously false smile at his teeth. “i’d guess you’d say he’s a bit more _put together_ than me, heheh…”

“So…” you hummed, thinking it over. Geno was being _incredibly_ vague—but you think you got the general gist. “He’s very similar to you, but at one point you went through some especially tough things, and it changed who you are?”

Geno nodded. He was refusing to look at you again—his grin was still in place, but just _barely_ there, hanging on a thread as he tried to keep it up. “yeah. i guess i’m worried you’re gonna eventually meet sans and… y’know, i’ll end up feeling a bit _bonely.”_

Huffing out a laugh, you attempted to catch his gaze with a reassuring smile, brows furrowed in disbelief. “What? You think we’re not going to be friends anymore just because your brother shows up?”

To your dismay, he didn’t appear put at ease by this—instead burrowing himself back into the large scarf, hiding the frown that had finally overtaken his skull. 

_Geeze, Geno… This must be a pretty deep fear._

Heart breaking for your friend, you reached up and touched his cheek gently. His eye only briefly flickered to yours—he didn’t move away from your hand, but still wouldn’t look at you. 

“Well… if he’s a lot like you, then he must be a great person, too. But it doesn’t matter how similar you were or are—you’re _my_ dramatic dork. Whatever you’ve been through has made you _you_ , and no other numbskull’s gonna take that away.”

His eyelight went fuzzy, staring harshly ahead, his mind looking deep in thought. You dropped your hand, wanting to give him space to process (or as much as you could while using him as a pillow, anyway). 

After a long, tense moment, Geno moved—hand going to his sweatshirt pocket and digging out his phone. After a sequence of taps and scrolls, he eventually turned the phone around to show you the screen. 

In it were two skeletons—a tall one, and Geno-

No. A tall one, and one that looked _just_ like Geno, but without the bandage over his eye. He wasn’t joking about the similarity. 

Looking up, you went to speak and say as such—but you realized he was slipping off the bandages. You sat up on your elbows, raising a hand quickly.

“Geno, you don’t have to-”

He put one hand over yours, gently pausing you as his free hand continued unwrapping the bandages. In the next moment, they were gone.

He turned to you—and you, for the first time, saw Geno’s _full_ face.

The hidden socket looked like it had been melted closed, and… well, that was about it. Perhaps a little shocking at first (you weren’t sure quite what to expect), but nonetheless still Geno underneath. And yet, he looked so ashamed, and nervous, and-

“i know ya’d never not be my friend. but... if there’s a better version of me out there, ya might…”

To your surprise, a deep red hue formed on the crest of his cheekbones. He buried his face into his scarf again, though this proved to just highlight the blush instead of hiding it. 

“Might what?” 

He pulled the scarf further over his face, mumbling into it gently. You realized he was still holding your hand—and you gave it a reassuring squeeze, sitting up some more to lean closer.

“I’m afraid I don’t speak scarf, silly.”

He took a longer moment, blush heightening—but finally he looked at you. For all of his fluster, his eyelight was steady, and true, and sincere. 

“i don’t want you to fall for him, and not me.”

An instant explosion of blush took over your face, heart bouncing in the cage of your chest a sudden thudding chorus, jumping around in surprise, confusion, and hope-

“NYEH HEH HEH! IT SEEMS LIKE GENO HAS A FRIEND OVER!”

You whipped around, quickly sitting fully upright in alarm. Looking over, you _instantly_ recognized the faces. Behind you, Geno spoke.

“sans? pap? what’re you guys doing here?”

“WE CAME TO VISIT YOU, BROTHER!” the tall one—Papyrus—said. He was even more lively than he appeared in the photo, hands on his hips as he stood proudly some distance away. He looked over to you, and you smiled weakly back—before realization dawned on his face. “OH! SORRY TO HAVE INTERRUPTED YOUR CANOODLING.”

Though you weren’t looking at Geno, you could _feel_ the resulting double-down of blush behind you. “uh, we weren’t-”

“c’mon, pap,” Sans said, grinning at the two of you. He even had the same _voice_ as Geno—it was a bit eerie. “let’s go and give ‘em some time alone.”

“No! That’s, uh-” you scratched the back of your neck. Geno had mentioned how much he loved visits from his brothers—especially Papyrus—and you didn’t want to interrupt that. “It’s nice to meet you both! I should go-”

You realized Geno was gripping your hand. You looked back to him—and his grin was strained, eyelights mere pinpricks, and his bones were gently rattling. _Oh, stars..._

This… must have been his worst nightmare.

Turning back around, you offered the two skeletons an apologetic smile. “Or maybe we could all hang out? I’d love to get to know Geno’s brothers. But… could you just give us one minute?”

Papyrus and Sans shot each other knowing looks before Papyrus nodded, and Sans shrugged.

“sure.”

“WE WILL BE OVER HERE! GIVING THE TWO OF YOU THE UTMOST PRIVATE FRIEND TIME. _WINK_.”

Behind you, Geno gave the groan of those miserably sibling’d, and you huffed out a laugh, waving to the two as they turned around and walked off towards the house.

You waited until they were assuredly out of earshot to turn back around. When you finally did, Geno was facepalming with his free hand, boney digits raking down his skull. 

“man, the timing on those two…” He then blew out a long sigh, lowering his hand as looked at the ground. “kid, i’m sorry, i-”

With a swift pull of his scarf, you tugged him towards you—pressing lips against bone as you kissed him. He seemed utterly frozen, but didn’t push you away—as somewhat expected, his skull was dawned in a full red hue by the time you pulled back. 

“I’m always going to like you more than anyone, bonehead.” You grinned—somewhat sheepishly, somewhat affectionately—and squeezed his hand again. “I’ve met your brothers, I’ve seen you without the bandages—and I like you best. So what’re you going to be dramatic about now-”

He let go of your hand—in favor of cupping your face, cutting you off with a returned kiss. Tingles reigned over you as you gasped against his mouth, the feeling of his elated smile against yours crashing over you-

“WOWIE! LOOKS LIKE THEY MIGHT’VE NEEDED MORE THAN A MINUTE.”

The two of you instantly separated, faces a matching flushing pair as you turned to the brothers.

“ _guys_ ,” Geno groaned irritably. Despite your embarrassment, you made the move to grab Geno’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as you smiled at the two.

“Nah, I think we’re ready. Don’t you think, Geno?”

Turning to him, you did your best to send a look of a patient question—that he could say no, he wasn’t ready for this—and, after a moment of silent communication, he smiled sincerely, giving your hand a squeeze in return.

“yeah. i’d say we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ This fic is a birthday gift to Lunar—I hope you have the happiest of days and like this lil fic!
> 
> I don’t know Geno!sans at all so I was super nervous writing this; thank you to animeartist88 for the help with the research!! And for helping reassure me 100 times that he was decently in character lmao. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! ( ´∀｀) 💖


End file.
